Luna Lost in the Moon
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Por atacar a Ron, Draco es castigado con dos semanas de servicio en la enorme biblioteca del instituto. Y allí, halla a la criatura mas maravillosa que vuelve de él, un ser transparente: la dulce Luna. Que con su magia y ensueño, roba el corazón de un Draco desolado. AU, Druna.


Haro! Luego de unas vacaciones y que mi fic Druna favorito actualizara, sentí la inspiración golpearme con un - inserte objeto de tu país que duela mas que un chancletazo de tu madre - y aquí estoy! Ojalá les guste mis niños!

0-0

Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling, solo este fic es de mi propiedad.

...

 _ **Luna Lost in the Moon**_

.

.

.

 _De recorrer las palabras arduamente, pasaba a recorrer su figura, tan efímera y tranquila, flotando suavemente entre libros, historias, momentos. La encontraba perdida en la Luna, pero eso era lo que ella quería, perderse y que el la encontrara._

...

Le parecía ridículo el estar ordenando libros sólo por mandar a golpear un poco a Weasley, incluso pensó en reclamar una consideración, pero ya estaba allí, revisando indiferente los números de cada libro. No era un castigo malo, mucho menos agotador, solo monótono, y la monotonía no era lo suyo.

La enorme biblioteca del colegio se le antojaba no terminar mas, libros y mas libros hasta donde llega la vista. Excesivo en su opinión. Pero justo si recordaba que el colegio compartía biblioteca con la universidad. Sólo quería salir de allí para respirar algo que no fuera polvo.

\- Son libros muy bonitos, cada uno con una personalidad contundente.

Una dulce voz lo asalto, miró a su derecha y vio una larga melena rubia clara, y ojos soñadores que reconocería en cualquier lado. Luna. Sabia de ella, claro, como todo el colegio, llamada loca, desviada, lunática, perdida, distraída, colgada y millones de apodos mas, incluso él la había degradado alguna vez. Pero no sabía que concurría a la biblioteca. Luego de meditarlo un segundo, no sonaba descabellado.

\- No crees?- continuaba con sus frases rara vez lógicas. Por que una chica tan bonita estaba tan loca? Aunque hubiese jurado que no siempre fue así.

\- Quizás.

La voz le salió mas tomada que de costumbre, quería evitar entablar una conversación. Pero ella seguía lanzando frases al aire, y él ignorándolas. Trataba de no oírlas, sería un desperdicio de atención en su opinión.

\- Sin duda hermosos- suspiró, y yéndose tan suavemente como llegó. Un chispazo de curiosidad recorrió su nuca, a donde iba? También fue castigada? Lo dudó. Ella era incapaz de hacer mal a alguien. Un ángel, atrapado en la biblioteca con él. Si algo le pasara, sería capaz de protegerla? O sólo observar? Bufó. No encontraría la respuesta arrugando su impecable camisa.

Acomodaba cada libro según número de inventario y sección, casi no prestaba atención a su tarea, si no que a ella, flotando por el lugar como alma en pena. Y sin querer, intentó poner un libro en el aire, cayendo sobre la atención de Luna. Su mano delgada y fina rozó la de Draco. Sólo era un libro. No debían estar rozándose. Negó fuerte y ella retrocedió sin borrar su cálida sonrisa.

\- Trata de no lastimarlos, aún tienen mucho que decir.

A que se refería? Decir? Los libros no hablan. Tanto tiempo entre ellos la enloqueció.

Se dio vuelta y notó que casi no había rastro del sol en el ventanal, atardecía y si no llegaba para la cena con una buena excusa, su padre lo mataría.

\- Acaso te evaporarás si no sales antes de que ese rayito desaparezca?- otra vez tomándolo por sorpresa. Su sonrisa calmada le hervía la sangre, siempre tan serena. No tenía nada mas interesante que hacer que decir tonterías?

\- No es eso, no entenderías- dijo cortante.

\- Tu padre se enojará si no llegas a la cena con una buena excusa.

Se le detuvo el pulso en un segundo, tratando de que sus pálidos brazos no tiraran los muchos libros que cargaban.

\- Que dices?- acaso leyó sus pensamientos? Eso le irritaba, ser predecible o al menos, obvio. Pero Luna podía ver a través de todo.

\- Creo que estará preocupado, no enojado, aunque no sabe expresar su preocupación de padre de otro modo que con cara seria y semblante enojado.

\- Y tu que sabes?!

No quería mirarla a la cara, sería rendirse a esos ojos reveladores, ella sin conocerlo descubrió su interior de manera sorpresiva. Incluso a su padre. Lo impresionaba, pero no se lo daría a saber. Luna no respondió.

La furia acumulándose en Draco, que dejó violentamente los libros en el escritorio del bibliotecario, quería alejarse de esa chica tan extrañamente misteriosa.

0-0

En la mañana, muchos le preguntaron como estuvo el castigo, respondiendo que bien, que fue simple para alguien como él. Sin embargo su mente divagaba en las suaves expresiones de Luna en el otro extremo del salón, dibujando estrellas esfumadas sobre la pizarra.

Que había de atractivo en ella? Una chica fuera de orbita que veía todo desde el espacio. Lo abrió y mostró todo su mundo en una frase. Podía ver a través suyo como cristal. Se sentía indefenso a su lado. No había forma de poner falsedad en el medio.

Algo en Luna lo atraía como imán, quería saber sus secretos, que clase de magia usaba en él. Pero con discreción, no se arriesgaría a perseguir una chica sólo por ponerlo en ridículo, arruinaría su reputación.

Draco dejó sus cosas a cuidado y cruzó el pasillo queriendo evitar la vista clara de Luna siguiéndolo. Ella también pensaba en él, mas como un chico de cristal, frágil y transparente, miedoso de quebrarse al mínimo intento de cariño. Quería acercarse, saber de él. Era misterioso, débil y necesitado de amor. Sonrió.

.

.

.

Tal vez una lavada de cara alejaría un poco a esa rara chica de sus pensamientos, la odiaba por revelarlo pero también le fascinaba por hacerlo. Quemar sus neuronas tratando de no ser tan evidente queriendo descubrirla, era agotador. Relajó sus piernas poniéndose en cuclillas, y respiraba agitado. El lavabo frío resultaba un buen soporte, cuando la sangre bajaba de sus brazos y los ponía aún mas pálidos.

La puerta del enorme baño se abrió y Draco levantó todo su peso muerto de un salto, mareándolo.

\- Pasaremos por ahí luego Ron, tenemos primero que visitar la biblioteca, Hermione nos matará si no le llevamos el bendito libro ese.

Oyó a Potter entrar, y la risa descabellada secundando le dijo que Ron venía con él **.**

 _Maldición!_

En su momento de debilidad, esos dos aparecían. Aunque se ocultaba muy bien en el último gabinete del baño, quería desaparecer o al menos huir discretamente. Hasta que analizó la frase de Harry **.**

 _La biblioteca? Demonios! Yo debo ir allí luego!_ En efecto, su castigo duraba dos semanas. Y lo último que quería era que esos dos oigan las frases de Luna sobre él. Quedaría como un ridículo frente a sus enemigos.

\- No te parece que no estamos solos?- susurró el colorado. Draco rogaba al Cielo que no revisaran los gabinetes. Y oyó las puertas abrirse de a patadones.

\- Vamos Ron, no hay nadie- Harry estaba hastiado, la paranoia de su amigo a veces agotaba. Cuando ya no quedaban puertas que patear que la del escondite de Draco, Harry pegó un alarido contenido- Ron! Corramos! Tu papá ya está en la salida con el auto!- ambos salieron disparados y Draco se dejó caer.

Alivio.

0-0

\- Prefieres los rollos de canela espolvoreados o estrellados?- a que venía esa pregunta?

Toda la tarde, exactamente tres horas, Luna no paraba de hacer preguntas extrañas. A muy pocas él se dignaba a contestar.

\- Espolvoreados.

A las mas sensatas en realidad. Ella no guardaba ningún libro, sólo caminaba a su alrededor, desapareciendo detrás de los enormes estantes y volviendo en otra dirección, haciéndolo enloquecer.

\- Y que dices de las alturas? Prefieres abordarlas para sentirte el rey del mundo o mirarlas de abajo para sentirte un pequeño punto en un enorme universo?

Dejó de colocar libros y la miro de soslayo. En realidad, muchas veces iba a lugares altos, pero no se sentía el rey del mundo, sólo un punto con el privilegio de observar a otros puntos, y si se quedaba abajo, él era el punto observado por otro punto.

Cuál era el objetivo de esa pregunta? Muchas veces se preguntó cuales eran los objetivos de varias cosas que Luna cuestionaba. Y hacerlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

\- Arriba.

\- Entiendo...- que opinaría ella con esa respuesta?- Eres un punto observando otros puntos, y abajo sólo un punto siendo observado, cuál es el complejo que crees tener con eso?

Como demonios lo hacía? Leyéndolo tan claramente que dolía. Lo obviaba tanto que frustraba. Lo develaba tanto que impresionaba. Lo entendía tanto que gustaba. Le gustaba ser leído así, pero no por personas que creen saberlo todo, como los psicólogos o los profesores, si no que por ella, quien no cree saber todo, sólo entiende, ayuda y continúa. Quien se siente en paz con comprender lo casi incomprensible, y le gusta flotar entre él y las palabras eternas de esos libros.

\- Sabes?- comenzó Luna- A veces miramos un espejo esperando encontrarnos, cuando en realidad encontramos lo que los demás ven, tú que ves, Draco?

Oírla mencionar su nombre sin burla o miedo, le cautivó de sobremanera.

Que veía? Un chico olvidado, rodeado de momentos que prefiere olvidar, una fachada bonita para una persona espantosa. Como se dignaba a hablar con aquel ángel espacial? Luna debía alejarse. Seguro dañaba su inocencia como hicieron con él. Quería verla, sin embargo no tenerla cerca.

\- No lo sé- prefería no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Ella sonrió satisfecha para la sorpresa de Draco, que continuó acomodando. Y la sintió observarlo, era pacífico. La paz que Luna le enfundaba parecía irreal.

Tan irreal que le comenzaba a gustar.

.

.

.

Dejó su mochila de golpe contra la cama, de nuevo sus padres no estarían por todo el día.

Ya llevaba ocho días ayudando en la biblioteca, y oyendo a Luna.

Luna.

Que había en ella? Su extraña calma y esos ojos atraviesa-Draco hipnotizándolo. Dejaban a su respiracion pausada y las palpitaciones a mil. La suavidad que la caracteriza palpaba su piel en cada palabra que ella le dedicaba. Tan ilógico e irreal. Tan dulce y efímero. Tan perfecto.

Era admiración por su capacidad de leerlo? Estar entre libros la volvió sabia? Era curiosidad por ella? Le intrigaba saber como lo entendía. Era muchas cosas, sin embargo también la necesidad de cuidar a ese ángel, mantenerlo a flote. Era frágil como él. No quería que la rompan igual a él. La cuidaría como debieron hacer con él.

Soltó un bufido antes de dormirse por completo.

A pesar de las llamadas de Blaize, decidió pasar el día solo. Quería pensar, y no podía con él alrededor. Tampoco dentro de la casa, lo agobiaba.

Desayunó y preparó una ropa que él consideraba casual para caminar, no lo hacía a menudo, aún así, generalmente ayuda a reflexionar.

Caminando durante media hora sin poder terminar de comprender del todo a Luna y sus palabras. En especial la del espejo.

Veía un chico frágil, nada que ella no supiera, darle explicaciones de eso sería como enseñarle a un banquero sumar y restar. Una pérdida de tiempo. Lo conocía mejor que él a si mismo.

Gotas heladas empezaron a bajar por su espalda desde la coronilla, miró hacia arriba y llovía. Maldijo el no haberse puesto una chamarra antes de salir.

Corrió debajo del toldo de una librería, y observó resignado el parque de enfrente. Cerca del estanque de patos, divisó una melena rubia que pasó como estrella fugaz por su mente.

Luna.

Que hacía parada en medio de la lluvia torrencial? Que clase de persona cuerda hace eso?

 _Claro_ se golpeó _No esta cuerda_ y fue hasta ella.

\- Luna?- la aludida se dio vuelta bastante asombrada por verlo allí.

\- Draco, hola- una sonrisa casi loca decoro su pálido rostro.

\- Loca. Te enfermarás- trató de sonar contundente y rabioso, pero ella notó enseguida que estaba preocupado por su salud.

\- Tranquilo- musitó- Si creo fervientemente que no me enfermare, no lo haré.

Parecía loco. Casi estúpido. Soltó un bufido de resignación, no podía razonar con ella.

La veía jugar con las flores llenas de agua en los pétalos y las hojas, inocente.

Inocente. No loca.

Capta belleza en agua cayendo del cielo. No diferente a una ducha o lavarse las manos, por que se enfermarían?

Las gotas heladas resbalaban por el rostro de Luna, y Draco lo observó con cuidado. Todo. Su cabello mojado, las pestañas rubias que sacudían rocío. Sus frías y pálidas mejillas sonriendo sutilmente con las nubes oscuras. Y el vestido celeste con encaje que flotaba en la brisa.

Sintió el deseo de acariciar su rostro y esos muslos blanco y helados. Nunca lo había notado, Luna tenía buena figura. Esbelta, suave, agraciada, blanca y congelada como nieve recién caída. Una dama.

Casi no le dedicó una mirada, le sorprendía que él siguiera allí viéndola, sin embargo en parte causaba alegría en su interior. Jamás alguien estuvo así a su lado. Sólo aguardando bajo la lluvia.

El cielo era simplemente negro, los bordes de las nubes apenas un tono mas claro centellaban con cada relámpago atravesando la cúpula.

Llovía con mas ahínco, los chaparrones estaban a nada de doler, y Draco aún no podía moverse del lugar, embelesado con la figura de Luna flotando por el estanque, jugando con las flores, bailando entre la lluvia cual diosa. El corazón no le dejaba de palpitar a mil, sus ojos siguiendo los descalzos pies de ella a través del follaje, recostándose entre las plantas empapadas, y el agua chorrear de su vestido ya pegado al cuerpo.

Amó verla bailar, sin embargo prefería que lo haga sólo para él.

Luna se dejó caer en una porción de pasto rodeado de rosales blancos, y cuando Draco apenas divisaba su coronilla, fue a vigilarla mas de cerca.

\- Ven, siéntate.

Estaba mojado, embarrado, su pantalón de diseñador quedaría hecho un desastre.

\- Si te preocupa ensuciarte, toma, siéntate arriba de mi falda.

Ella estiró su vestido para que cubriese una parte del suelo, y él fue allí.

Era muy cerca, y Luna podía sentir la respiración caliente de Draco en su nuca. Le gustaba que la falda no fuera lo suficientemente larga como para que él se alejara.

Lo tenía tan cerca que con sólo girar su cabeza, los rostros chocarían.

\- No es hermoso?- pasó la tarde debajo de una tormenta, sólo para verla danzar. Claro que lo fue.

\- Supongo.

Aunque mantendría la compostura a todo momento.

\- Vamos, Draco, sé que te fascinaron las gotas heladas recorrer tu caliente espalda.

No notaba perversión en su frase, pero estaban tan cerca, que de un sólo movimiento la podría besar.

Luna mantenía una sonrisa, sin romper la conexión de sus ojos, clavó los mismos en los de Draco, y él parecía perdido en ellos.

\- Sabes?- susurró ella- Cuando miras a los ojos a alguien puedes ver muchas cosas, que ves tú?

Meditó un segundo. Quería decirlo y no sonar cursi.

\- A ti.

\- Enserio? Y algo especial de mi? Algo que sea muy Luna?

\- Si.

No necesitó explayar mas. Esos ojos azules le robaban el aliento.

\- Oigan! Ustedes dos!

Un policía agitaba su brazo desde muchos metros, llamando la atención de Luna y Draco.

Ellos corrieron entre risas hasta llegar a varias cuadras mas lejos, y caminar despacio con la respiración agitada.

\- Nunca te había oído reír.

Él aligeró sus mejillas, que se tornaban de color rojo fuerte.

\- Reír es para débiles.

\- Pero aun así te sienta muy bonito.

No se dio cuenta, hacía tanto no reía y cuando Luna tropezó, notó que sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Cuando la tomó de la mano? Miró para delante con tal de que ella no vea su sonrojo. Sería inútil de todos modos, Luna veía a través de él.

Las luces de la vereda eran las únicas iluminando el camino, estaba muy oscuro y aún llovía con furia.

Sus manos continuaban conectadas, sin embargo congeladas, y ni hablar de los pies de Luna, entumeciéndose a cada paso. Pero no le importaba, se trataba de concentrar en el pecho acelerado de su compañero.

Apenas lograba controlar su pulso, quería soltarle la mano de vergüenza, y su corazón saltaba en un sonoro **No!** rogando sostenerla por siempre. O al menos un rato mas. Ya podía divisar su casa, e imaginarse el grito de furia de su padre por estar empapado hasta los huesos, tenía mas agua afuera que adentro, y el de su madre por la posibilidad de enfermarse. Si la teoría de Luna era correcta, no lo haría.

Todo el trayecto fue silencioso, pero no incómodo. Sólo concentrándose en el palpitar de sus corazones.

Aún acelerados por la carrera, apretaron sus manos mas fuerte, ambos sabían que pronto deberían soltarlas, y no querían.

La reja de los Malfoy se regia imponente, Luna la miró con incredulidad, parecían las rejas del Infierno mismo.

Draco apretó su mano e intentó mirarla a los ojos sin sonrojarse o llorar, no entendía que sentía, sin embargo era poderoso, a punto de tomar el control.

Los ojos enormes de ella reconfortaron los suyos, aflojaron el agarre y Luna pasó su helada mano por la mejilla aún mas helada de él. Tan frágil y sabia.

El toque que necesitaba.

Volteó el rostro hacia la lejana puerta de roble que dejó soltar un ápice de luz, y supo sin esforzar mucho la vista, que su padre aguardaba allí.

\- Hasta mañana, Draco- musitó Luna.

Él hizo un ademán con la cabeza que ella aceptó gustosa y empezó a dar saltos ligeros y gráciles por los charcos de la vereda hasta desaparecer en la esquina.

Estaría bien? Debía preocuparse mas de si él lo estaría.

Tragó fuerte y empezó a caminar a la par de la reja se abriéndose para él. Se comería el reto de su vida.

-0-0-

No se resfrió ni mucho menos, sin embargo el castigo que le impusieron lo mantendría en cama como una neumonía.

A pesar de lo del fin de semana, Luna no le hablaba, igual que siempre, y apenas lo miraba de soslayo. Nadie lo comprendía mejor que ella. Cualquier chica hubiese ido corriendo a donde él para continuarlo, y eso le daba mucha vergüenza. Luna no.

Esa vez dibujaba fresas y rábanos en la pizarra, quedando recuadrados en la esquina del mismo, ya que ningún profesor se anima a borrarlos.

Le prestó atención a su collar extraño, recordando que cada día lleva uno distinto, de corchos, rábanos secos, palomitas, llaves o imanes. Que imaginación y valentía en tenerlos puestos en el colegio, por que nunca le importó como la llamaban los demás? A fin de cuentas muchos apodos eran ofensivos, pero Luna ni se inmuta.

Disfruta su momento y dibuja ligero.

Draco entró en la biblioteca con paso suave, no quería molestar a Luna con lo que sea que haga. La halló acostada sobre una cama de enciclopedias, y leyendo un libro al revés.

\- Por que lo lees al revés?- dudando incluso que pueda leerlo.

\- Sabes que así encuentras mensajes ocultos de los autores?

Prefirió no llevarle la contra, a fin de cuentas no estaba seguro que fuera mentira, sin importar lo descabellado que sonase.

\- Lee esto.

Luna le señaló un párrafo del libro y él leyó rápido, sin entender.

\- Lo entendiste?- negó- Lo leíste muy rápido, verdad? Intenta de nuevo pero mas lento, analiza.

Obedeció.

"Nadie es la certeza de nada, y aun así creemos ciegamente en todo"

Entendió. Y era cierto. Que les comprobaba que lo que creían falso realmente lo era?

Nadie le creyó a Copérnico que la Tierra giraba alrededor de Sol.

Ni a Colón de que la Tierra era redonda.

Creíamos muchas cosas, y la mayoría falsas, hasta que se demostró lo contrario. Incluso lo que creemos y comprobamos cierto, como sabemos que no es una serie de errores coincidentes erradicando en un enorme fallo?

Y eso desembocó en la mayor certeza de todas: Luna quizás no estaba loca.

Durante el camino a su casa, Draco sufría una duda existencial que pocas personas experimentan, no con respecto a su propósito en la vida y el por que de la misma, si no en que nos equivocamos.

Y Luna tal vez lo ayudaría a averiguarlo.

Por que estaba tan perdido en las nubes, no vio a su padre acercarse antes de entrar a la mansión.

\- Donde estabas?

Su castigo expresaba detalladamente que debía estar en quince minutos de vuelta a la casa, pues era el tiempo que se tardaba desde el colegio hasta la casa.

\- Vine caminando, no es obvio?

Esa actitud de chico rebelde a veces sacaba a Lucius de sus casillas.

\- Pero demasiado lento, vamos, entra.

El control que le imponían desde ese desastroso sábado era sofocante, deseaba tener otro día así, al lado de Luna y una lluvia embriagadora.

No podía dormir, los ojos de aquella chica mantenían su mente ocupada, quería volver a revisarlos, que le pida descubrirlos, y oyó los pasos de alguien en el pasillo.

\- Padre?

Este caminaba pesadamente, hacía días no podía conciliar el sueño.

\- Vete a dormir, Draco.

\- No puedo- Lucius levantó una ceja, inquietante.

Un silencio abrumador disimulaba el pecho agitado de Draco, que moría por preguntarle a su padre que era el sentimiento tan poderoso y extraño por Luna.

\- Algo te inquieta, que es?- caminó hasta el despacio, Draco siguiéndolo levantó la mirada intentando unir palabras en su mente.

\- Tú... estás enamorado de mamá?

\- Por que la pregunta?- no se dedicó a considerarla ni un segundo. El chico divagó un poco ladeando su cabeza.

\- No lo sé, hay una chica que no puedo dejar de pensar, es muy rara y eso, pero algo en ella me encanta.

Incluso pensó que metió la pata en responder esa bobería, que debió haber elegido mejor sus palabras.

\- Y como te sientes cuando la tienes cerca?- Lucius acortaba la distancia con Draco, analizando las expresiones angustiadas de su hijo.

\- Abrumado, duele, me gusta ese dolor, me gusta...

Cortó la frase unos segundos y soltando instintivamente.

-...ella...

Y la sonrisa ligera y satisfecha de Lucius fue su respuesta.

.

.

.

Trataba de no mirarla. Eso sólo empeoraría todo. Sin embargo no podía resistirse. Ella iba de aquí para allá, leyendo frases sobre el amor. Algunas lo ponían muy incómodo.

\- No entiendo por que son todas anónimas, yo estaría orgullosa de escribirlas. Bueno, aquí va otra "Que perfecta seria la vida sin amor, que perfecta y que horrible" Que opinas, Draco?

No quería meditar esa frase, era obvia, segura, contundente, y sobre todo, realista.

Si, la vida sería buena sin amor, pero acaso sería perfecta? No lo cree. El amor da sabor, alegría, un motivo para levantarse o no querer volver a hacerlo. Perfecta, claro, sin amor no tendrías que preocuparte por millones de cosas, sin embargo, al fin y al cabo, dejando el amor de lado nada valdría la pena. Pasaríamos de tener todo a no tener nada. Y el amor le da valor a esas cosas. Que perfecta y que horrible.

\- Tiene razón- murmuró. Se dignaría a decir eso solamente, Luna lo miró a los ojos y sonrió satisfecha, ella le dijo que opinaba, no que se lo revelara. Y rápidamente Draco comprendió que esa chica lo entendía.

Entendía sus silencios. Sus ruidos. Sus molestias. Sus incomodidades. Sus pensamientos. Sus momentos. Que mas podía pedir? Nada. Sólo respirar y continuar en silencio.

En cambio Luna no paraba de verle curiosa, la poca respuesta era muy Draco, sabía que él analizó la frase, sin embargo leerlas en voz alta era para ella una manera de aliviar y tratar de comprender el apretón que su pecho evocaba al estar cerca suyo. Cerca de Draco.

Acaso hallaría la respuesta en esos libros iguales de viejos que el director? O quizás debería intentar algo?

\- Quieres venir a mi casa a tomar el té?- el reloj daba las cuatro treinta, y suspiró, el castigo debía terminar a las seis, y seis y media estar en su casa. Una ligera merienda no le haría mal.

-Como sea.

-0-0-

La casa era un colorinche, por dentro y por fuera.

El jardín lleno de flores parecía la envidia del barrio, y bien cuidado. Era una casa alta, de arquitectura gótica, vomitada de un millón de colores. Como si un león se tragara un guacamayo y lo vomitara sobre la casa.

Muy Luna. Y la siguió dentro. El interior no difería del exterior en absoluto, era estrecho y muy decorado, lleno de estatuillas de diferentes animales, algunos fantásticos.

\- Mira, este es un dragón, como tú- le acercó una figura dorada, con tonos carmesí y jade, brillaba en el oscuro pasillo y entre las otras figuras del estante.

\- Un dragón?

Ella asintió.

\- Tú te llamas Draco, no?

Tenía razón.

\- El dragón es símbolo de fuerza, sabiduría y poder. Eres igual, Draco.

Amó la idea de que ella lo vea sabio, fuerte y poderoso, aunque él no se sintiera así en absoluto.

Lo guió a una pequeña sala, apenas había cuatro metros hasta la pared paralela a la entrada.

De forma octagonal, en esa pared encajaba una mesa pequeña con sólo dos sillas, una a cada lado. El lugar estaba infestado de adornos, mandalas de lana, collares, cuadros casi feos y figurillas de todo tipo.

Luna se acercó por la puerta a la derecha de Draco con una bandeja. Dejó la misma en la mesilla y tomo las dos tazas de porcelana, sirviendo el té, y extendió un plato con un bizcocho bajito, ancho y duro.

Cortó el bizcocho en varias porciones, y Draco tomó una por pura cortesía, no se veía muy apetitoso, sólo un simple bizcocho hecho en casa.

No sabía mal. Suavemente dulce y algo denso, difícil de tragar y cansador de masticar, sin embargo estaba rico al fin y al cabo.

\- Gusta?- él asintió mas concentrado en que la mandíbula no se le cayera del trabajoso bizcocho.

Draco miró hacia las paredes, y algunos de los cuadros contenían frases. Varias eran lo que su familia llamaría "Desubicadas", pero para Luna, el amor y la Naturaleza iban de la mano sin inhibiciones.

Él señaló los cuadros casi atragantándose.

\- Las frases? Las pusimos con mi papá, esa dice "El sexo es la forma incorrecta de seguir los instintos, y el amor la forma incorrecta de admirar a una persona" interesante, no?

Incorrecta? Tenía planeado en algún momento confesarle sus sentimientos, y ella los consideraba incorrectos?

\- Tú crees eso?- no quería ver la esperanza desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

\- En parte, creo que el sexo no es necesario en una relación para que la cosa funcione, tampoco es inútil, por que al fin y al cabo da vida. Pero admirar a una persona y enamorarse de ella precisamente admirándola si es loco, casi estúpido.

Inhaló. Era su oportunidad. Aunque lo tirara al tacho. No se echaría atrás.

\- Luna- lo miró- alguna vez te enamoraste?

\- No y tú?

\- Si.

\- Puedo saber de quién?

En realidad, sólo ella. Y para Draco contaba. Pero decírselo así?

\- No interesa- Luna negó y puso su típica sonrisa.

\- A que hora debías volver a tu casa?

Ambos vieron el reloj de puerco que ella tenía sobre el umbral y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

Las seis y cuarto de hora.

Draco tomó rápido su abrigo y bolso, corriendo a la salida. Luna lo seguía despacio.

\- Adiós!- observaba como, agitado, casi se mataba corriendo al doblar la esquina.

Rió. Ese chico sí que le causaba un chispazo con su actitud tonta y en vano segura.

\- Me gusta que seas así, Draco...

Nadie sospecho que paso una hora en la casa de Luna, llegó dejando todo a la espera la cena. Necesitaba respirar y calmarse. Tal vez su padre lo ayudaría con un consejo para confesarse.

Se sentó en el medio de la cama y la oscuridad.

Como podía gustarle Luna? Era todo lo contrario a él. Sin embargo tan magnética que incluso todo el día dudó que ella estuviese loca. Loca? No, peculiar mas bien.

Peculiarmente hermosa.

Soltó un suspiro. Creerse indigno era tan raro. Miró su mano que sostuvo la de ella por todo el camino a casa. Deseó no habérsela lavado.

Y recordó el olor de Luna. A canela y jazmín. Único.

.

.

.

La escuela le pareció mas patética que de costumbre, todos sombríos y era por los exámenes finales. Olvidó estudiar y todo por Luna!

Bajo su semblante confiado y serio, estaba a punto de romperse la cabeza contra la pared intentando encontrar una excusa para no hacer el examen. Si fallaba, su papá lo mataba.

\- Draco, no estudiaste?- la voz de Luna lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Que te hace pensar eso?- musitó casi inaudible.

\- No lo sé, siéntate conmigo y te paso las respuestas.

Se arriesgaría? Y si ella ponía tantas locuras iguales a sus frases raras? No le quedaba de otra, sus amigos no podían enterarse que no estudio.

Asintió y fue con ella al primer banco de la fila del ventanal.

Cada ser en ese curso, incluso el profesor, observó con sorpresa a Draco Malfoy sentarse junto a Luna "Lunática" Lovegood.

 _Dios,nos miran_

Lo último que quería: ser el foco de atención.

Ella estaba calmada, a pesar del ambiente, y trató de imitarla. Respiró hondo para tomar la hoja que el profesor le extendía y esperó a que Luna respondiera.

Fueron tres horas desesperantes en las cuales frunció el ceño y trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en que no lo descubrieran.

Luna escribía pausada, meditando cada frase y luego inclinaba un poco su cabeza junto con la hoja para que Draco copiase. Le sorprendió mucho, las respuestas no eran locas o descabelladas, si no bastante coherentes, y algunas las recordaba de las clases.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas.

Sus amigos lo acribillaron con preguntas. Por que que se sentó con Luna "Lunática" Lovegood? Que hizo? Se copiaron? Son novios? A todas, Draco respondió con una risa amarga, y tragó fuerte para responder.

\- Yo? Con ella? Por favor, jamás gustaría de una lunática como ella, sólo se copió de mi por que no estudió, y como buen compañero la ayudé, nada más.

Aplaudieron su supuesto compañerismo y rieron igual que él.

Lo que Draco no sabía, era que Luna oía atentamente desde la puerta del curso.

-0-0-

\- Eres un tonto, Ron, ya deja de jugar con la comida, eres un niño, lo sabías?- Hermione retaba a su amigo por jugar con la pasta y hacer reír a Harry.

\- Vamos, Hermione, admite que te parece gracioso!- ella negó. No cedería ante sus estupideces.

\- Claro que no Ron, sácate eso! Viktor nos mira!- en efecto, ese chico que venía tras Hermione hacía tiempo, los miraba atento, y una pequeña risa se le escapó a ambos, ella de pura vergüenza, él de pura timidez. Y a Ron no le gustó nada.

Harry pegó un ligero empujón con su hombro.

\- Estás bien Luna?- ella despertó de sus ensoñaciones con Harry tocando su brazo.

\- Si, por que?- algo no estaba bien, el típico brillo en sus ojos claros desaparecieron.

\- No te ves bien, paso algo hoy? Estos días estás mas perdida que de costumbre, mirando hacia allá a cada segundo- señaló la mesa de Draco y sus amigos, ella siguió su dedo hasta ahí y soltó un pequeño ruido.

Pronto, el ruido se transformó en leves sollozos, sus amigos la vieron llorar estática, mirando a Draco.

\- Luna!- la nombrada corrió lejos, hasta no ver a nadie mas.

.

.

.

\- Luna?

Draco entró en la biblioteca, sería raro que ella no apareciese, y fue al carro de madera para llevar un par de libros a donde ella suele ponerse a leer.

\- Hola Draco.

El aludido abrió grande los ojos, Harry se hallaba parado justo donde debería estar Luna.

\- Que haces aquí, Potter?

\- Lo mismo que tú, supongo.

Dudó un segundo. Draco cumplía mas de lo establecido el castigo sólo para ver a Luna.

\- Donde esta Luna?- sentenció.

\- En su casa, no se siente apta para estar cerca tuyo.

\- De que hablas?- cada frase suave y fría de Potter lo ponía de los pelos.

\- Ella me contó todo, eres un imbécil, sabes?

No entendía, no sabía que quería decir, menos porque Luna se fue repudiando su presencia.

\- No sé de que hablas...- apenas lograba articular. Su mente divagaba en recuerdos, aún sin revelar el que la pudo herir.

\- Ella te ayudo, Malfoy, Luna te ofreció su ayuda en el examen y tú la hiciste ver como una tonta aprovechada.

Eso? Ella entendía su estatus, que debía verse bien frente a los demás, como pudo herirla eso?

\- Luna sabía de eso, sabe que debo mantener una imagen, Potter, tú no entenderías eso.

\- Puede ser que no, pero eso no fue lo peor de tu conversación.

Tragaron ambos.

\- Fue que...- a Harry le daba vergüenza decirlo, era un tema intimo entre ellos dos, y por cuenta propia fue a enfrentar a Draco. Luna lo mataría si supiera su osadía.

\- Habla!- sus estribos se fueron por la borda.

\- Ve con Luna.

-0-0-

Tocó el timbre. En su visita no lo había hecho, y el sonido lo tomo por sorpresa, que esperaba? Un timbre normal? No. El relincho de un caballo asaltó a Draco.

\- Si?- olvidando el porque de su visita, preguntó.

\- Un caballo? Es enserio?

\- Es un unicornio, Draco- se oía igual de templada que siempre, sin embargo sin ese leve tono dulce. Y lo asustó. Con una diferencia casi imperceptible.

\- Como los distingues?- tal vez hablar de criaturas mágicas la haría reaccionar.

\- No lo hago, sólo sé con mi corazón que es un unicornio.

Tragó. La situación se puso tensa.

Ella clavaba sus ojos en él al abrir la puerta, y lo hizo flaquear.

\- Que haces aquí?- aún no se acostumbraba a esa falta de dulzura.

\- Yo... quería saber por que no viniste hoy...

\- No me sentía bien.

Eso colmó su paciencia.

\- Fue por lo que dije?! Admítelo Luna, sabes bien que debo mantener una imagen!- ella negó.

\- No fue por eso, llámame copiona e irresponsable frente a todos, me da igual, no fue eso que me dolió.

\- Que entonces?!

\- No importa.

Luna se dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta, Draco la detuvo poniendo un pie, empujó adentro y cerró.

\- Dime!- su tono seguro y calmado desapareció al llegar, enseguida el miedo invadió su mente y cuerpo. Había perdido sus estribos con facilidad.

Temblaba y ella lo observó cuidadosamente.

\- No... importa...

Como podía no importar? Vio que desde la puerta mantuvo la cabeza gacha, temblaba como gelatina y sus bellos ojos amenazando con llover.

\- Luna, dime...

Tomando un poco el control de sus reacciones.

\- Tú... jamás saldrías conmigo?

 _Claro que si._

Fue un flash, una respuesta inconsciente, quería tenerla, amarla, y aun así, negó rotundamente ante los demás sus sentimientos.

Eso la hirió.

Dijo que jamás saldría con ella, que jamás la querría. Y Luna oyó.

\- Si lo haría...- sus barreras se caían lentamente, hora de dejar de poner una pared que Luna siempre saltaba, intentar negar sus emociones frente a ella era estúpido.

Luna ve todo.

\- Mentiroso...

\- Claro que saldría contigo!

Le estaba gritando con miedo, miedo de que ella no le hablara mas, como antes de conocerse personalmente.

\- Mentira, tú les dijiste que jamas gustarías de mi, sé que es cierto.

Se arrepintió demasiado de sus palabras, tanto, que no sabía que hacer para enmendarlo. La amaba, y si ella lloró por que él negó aquello, significaba que sentía lo mismo.

Estaba correspondiéndole.

\- Me gustas.

Intentó localizarla en el oscuro pasillo, tomó su delicado rostro y logró darle un suave beso.

No como cualquier otro anterior, si no sincero, el que Luna merecía.

Y el brillo regreso a esos hermosos ojos.

\- Tú también me gustas, Draco.

Él trago.

No sabía como actuar ante eso, la única chica que realmente le gustó lo suficiente para correr a su casa por saber que la hizo llorar.

Y temblorosa, ella puso un brazo de Draco rodeándole el cuello, que posó la cabeza en su pecho. Era irreal, mágico. Draco seguía con el ceño fruncido sin embargo lleno de felicidad.

 _Pero es lo mejor de Luna_ pensó _Que ella viaje a la Luna y yo la rescate_.

.

.

.

Luna caminaba por los pasillos, como siempre, llegando temprano a sus clases y ligera.

Vio a Draco en su asiento conversando ameno con sus compañeros.

Supo que, aunque se besaron, debían mantener la distancia, a él le gustaba ser un modelo a seguir con muchas fans detrás, sin una novia loca.

Al dejar sus libros, alguien la abrazó por el cuello desde atrás, y supuso que sería Harry o Neville, pero no.

Encontró unos intensos ojos grises clavados en los suyos.

\- Draco...- la primera vez que él la tomaba por sorpresa.

\- Estos tontos creen que tú no puedes ser mi novia, sabes que pienso?

\- Que me ignorarás para mantener tu reputación?

\- No, que estarás conmigo siempre para que vean que no me da vergüenza estar loco por ti.

Y por primera vez, Luna sintió los pies en la Tierra.

.

.

.

Sé que Draco puede parecer algo Ooc, pero es que es un AU (por si no lo notaron) y al no ser mortífago y toda la bola, Draco no es tan malvado, es un adolescente ricachón, nada mas. Y bueno, Luna es Luna en todas partes c:

Espero que les haya gustado y quizás haga uno de Viktor y Hermione. Me encantan.

Besos~!


End file.
